


Rezeki Memang Nggak ke Mana

by rufinaa



Category: Naruto
Genre: #hbdriMASO2k17, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Indonesia, Fluff and Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Ponsel Sakura ketinggalan di kantin fakultas sebelah! Tapi, rezeki memang nggak ke mana. Untung saja ada Mas-mas misterius yang berbaik hati akan mengembalikannya. Siapa ya gerangan? ―"Cari yang paling tampan di antara temannya aja, Mbak." ―what the. / untuk #hbdriMASO2k17! [Indonesia!AU] [Oneshot]





	Rezeki Memang Nggak ke Mana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ricchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricchi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang didapat dari tulisan ini.
> 
> Warning(s): Indonesia!AU, College!AU, nyerempet-fluff, SasuSaku, typo(s), gaje, baku-campur-nggak-baku. Oneshot, no sequel. :")
> 
> Untuk #hbdriMASO2k17! –yang telat dua bulan... /dibuang

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura menjalani Ujian Akhir Semester sebelum menyambut libur tiga bulan. Barusan adalah salah satu ujian mata kuliah jurusan Sastra Jepang yang sering kangen sama mahasiswanya, alias suka ngajak ngulang. Ada rumor kalau mata kuliah yang satu itu memang sering jadi jebakan bagi beberapa kakak tingkatnya dan membuat mereka mengulang lagi satu semester.

Sakura sudah menyelesaikan ujiannya lima belas menit lebih awal ketimbang temannya yang lain, ia menunggu sambil duduk di atas meja yang sudah tidak terpakai di dekat pintu kelas. Diliriknya jam tangan di pergelangan lengan kanannya, sudah pukul setengah tiga sore. Gadis berambut merah muda itu memang beruntung karena dianugerahi otak encer, ia tidak mengalami kesulitan yang berarti.

Namun, anugerah itu tidak dimiliki oleh teman seperjambakannya, Ino—yang baru saja keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai dan wajah yang menyiratkan ingin menikah segera.

Sakura melompat dari meja yang ia duduki. "Gimana? Soalnya lezat?"

"Aduh, aku dapet B kayaknya udah bersyukur, deh..." Ino menghela napas. "Pusing tahu, hari ini kita UASnya dua. Mau nikah aja rasanya."

"Memangnya udah ada yang mau lamar?"

"Nah, itu dia." Ino tertawa hambar. Ia lalu meraih _smartphone_ di sakunya, membuka aplikasi _chatting Layn_ sambil menuruni tangga. "Aku abis ini langsung pulang, mau bareng?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Boleh."

"Oke." Ino menyahut tanpa menoleh. Matanya masih menatap deretan _chat_ dan melihat dua buah pesan yang baru masuk beberapa detik lalu ke dalam grup kelasnya. Dari Sakura Haruno dan Tenten.

Gadis pirang itu refleks menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya yang sedang melihat jam. Tidak ada _smartphone_ di kedua tangannya. "Eh? Lho? Kamu nggak pegang HP?"

Sakura menoleh. "HP? Nggak, ada di tas ... kayaknya sih. Kenapa?"

"Ini ... ada pesan baru dari kamu masa."

"Hah? Coba lihat."

_**Sakura Haruno:** Yang kenal pemilik hp ini, mohon diinformasikan bahwa hpnya ditemukan di Kantin Teknik._

_**Tenten:** Eh?! Sakura, ini beneran?_

"Eh? Kok?" Sakura bingung. Ia langsung merogoh kedua saku roknya, kemudian wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan. Gadis itu langsung menarik tas dan membuka resletingnya. Merogoh hingga bagian bawah tas. "Aduh, beneran nggak ada! Tadi kupikir ada di tas! Kayaknya ketinggalan di meja kantinnya deh waktu kita makan siang di sana..."

"Duh, kebiasaan deh. Belum ketemu jodoh udah jadi nenek-nenek aja, pikun." Ino menyeletuk galak sambil mengetik balasan. "Ya udah, kutemenin ambil ke sana."

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Saya otw ke sana, ya._

_**Sakura Haruno:** Oke._

"Nih, dia udah jawab. Yuk!" Ino baru saja hendak memasukkan _smartphone_ ke sakunya, tetapi ada bunyi pesan masuk lagi. Ia langsung buru-buru memeriksa siapa tahu ada info penting.

_**Sakura Haruno:** Saya pakai baju putih._

_**Sakura Haruno:** Cari yang paling tampan di antara temannya aja, Mbak._

_What the..._

Wajah Ino langsung berubah. "Ini orang narsis tingkat galaksi bimasakti. Minta ditendang ke lubang hitam deh, asli." Sifat sewot Ino kembali kambuh. Sakura hanya meringis, ia melirik Ino yang kembali mengetikkan pesan balasan, kemudian dibarengi pesan baru dari teman sekelas mereka yang lain.

_**Tenten:** O k e , M a s ._

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Oke, Mas._

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Yang ngambil juga cantik-cantik kok, Mas._

_**Kiba Inuzuka:** Yah, Mas. Saya juga tampan lho. Jangan-jangan Masnya itu saya sendiri?_

_**Tenten** : Bodo amat, Ba. -_-_

"Ya, udah. Langsung aja, yuk!" Gadis pirang itu segera menarik tangan Sakura, berjalan cepat ke arah pintu keluar fakultas mereka—Fakultas Ilmu Pengetahuan Budaya—menuju wilayah Fakultas Teknik yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah jembatan.

Mereka hampir tidak berbicara satu sama lain, tetapi Ino gatal ingin menggosip.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Masnya beneran ganteng nggak, ya?" celetuk Ino.

"Hah? Iseng doang kali dia mah!" Sakura menyahut cepat.

"Yah, awas aja kalau omongannya dusta, nanti aku tuntut ke pengadilan," ujar gadis pirang itu lagi. "Kalau beneran ganteng, aku tuntut juga."

"Lah, kenapa dituntut juga?"

"Iya, aku mau menuntut pertanggungjawaban karena dia betulan ganteng dan minta dilamar saat itu juga."

Tawa Sakura menyembur. "Kayak kamu berani aja! Hahaha!"

Ino mesem-mesem. Ya iyalah, mana mungkin ia berani. Yang ada sih dia bakal diam dua bahasa—Ino cuma mengerti bahasa Indonesia (bahasa ibu) dan bahasa Jepang (jurusan kuliahnya).

Tidak lama kemudian akhirnya mereka sampai juga di Fakultas Teknik. Ini adalah fakultas yang sering digosipi oleh banyak mahasiswi sebagai gudangnya mahasiswa _husbandable_ karena mahasiswanya memang didominasi kaum adam. Maka, tidak heran jika banyak yang menaruh iri pada kaum hawa yang berada di sarang kaum adam _husbandable_ itu. Menurut gosip yang tidak layak dipercaya dari rakyat fakultas sebelah, kaum hawa di Fakultas Teknik tidak perlu bersusah-payah memilih pasangan hidup, mereka justru akan menjadi bahan rebutan.

Sakura dan Ino baru saja memasuki area kantin. Ino segera membuka _smartphone-_ nya dan bertanya lagi.

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Di mana, ya?_

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik, sang penemu _smartphone_ misterius itu kembali mengirim balasan.

_**Sakura Haruno:** Di depan yang jual es krim._

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Oke._

_**Kiba Inuzuka:** Beneran nggak sih ini...?_

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Beneran, Ba._

"Mana sih, Masnya?" tanya Ino.

Ketika ia mulai menggerutu, seseorang mencolek pundaknya. Parno karena pernah dicolek om-om di angkot, Ino langsung menoleh cepat, dan matanya langsung terpaku pada dua pasang mata setajam elang yang ada di depannya. Walaupun menatap tajam, sepasang mata itu terlihat sayu. Meneduhkan. Badan tingginya ditopang oleh pundak yang tegap. Ia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang digulung sesiku dengan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rambutnya berwarna _raven_ , sedikit jabrik khas model rambut kekinian. Ada tas berwarna hitam yang disampirkan di pundaknya.

Ino menelan ludah. _Sialan. Ganteng beneran._

Ketika Ino sedang menyenggol lengan Sakura dengan heboh—tanda bahwa antena-cowok-ganteng miliknya melihat target baru, ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang menepuk pundak laki-laki berambut raven itu dan seorang laki-laki lain berwajah masam yang sedang duduk sambil memerhatikan Sakura dan Ino.

Sebenarnya, Sakura dan Ino sangat mengenal laki-laki itu. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak emas para dosen atas kejeniusan yang ia miliki. Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Siapa? Temen lu, ya?" tanya laki-laki berambut kuning terang yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya. "Sejak kapan seorang Sasuke punya teman cewek?"

Tidak menggubris pertanyaan beruntun dari temannya, Sasuke masih menatap gadis berambut pirang yang sedang memegang _smartphone_ itu. "Ino Yamanaka?"

Ino melamun sejenak sebelum kemudian disenggol oleh Sakura. "E-eh, i-iya, Kak! Saya temannya yang punya HP."

Gadis pirang itu menjerit dalam hati. _Dia tahu namaku?!_

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah Sakura yang kini sedang menunduk malu-malu, lalu ia sedikit terkejut.

"Oh, jadi ini HPnya—"

"—e-eh, iya. Nama saya ... Sakura Haruno, Kak," sahut Sakura. Ada sedikit perasaan di masa lalu yang muncul kembali ketika Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya. Pahit dan sedikit manis. Tidak bisa gadis itu bayangkan kalau ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya (lagi) di depan kakak tingkat yang pernah jadi kakak kelasnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Oh, Sakura, ya? Kenalin, gue Naruto, teman sekelasnya Sasuke!" sahut laki-laki berambut kuning di sebelah Sasuke dengan percaya diri tingkat kabupaten.

Sakura sedikit mengernyit. Namun, mendengar kata _teman sekelasnya Sasuke_ —yang artinya adalah ia setahun lebih tua di atas Sakura—gadis itu pun mengangguk sebagai formalitas. "I-iya, Kak. Saya Sakura..." Gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Makasih udah nemuin HP saya, ya, Kak."

"Hn. Sama-sama." Sasuke memberikan _smartphone_ berwarna putih itu pada gadis di depannya. "Lain kali hati-hati."

"I-iya..." Sakura mengangguk pelan. _Dari dulu pun ia masih tetap dingin, ya._

Setelah _smartphone-_ nya sudah berpindah tangan, dan kedua gadis itu sempat menolak ajakan makan es krim dari orang yang mengaku bernama Naruto, mereka pamit pulang duluan. Beralasan bahwa motornya ada di fakultas sebelah dan parkirannya agak jauh di belakang.

Awalnya ketika masih berada di wilayah Fakultas Teknik, Sakura dan Ino hanya diam. Berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak bergosip tepat setelah bertemu dengan dua laki-laki di fakultas gudangnya mahasiswa _husbandable_. Namun, bukan Ino namanya kalau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bergosip.

"Sakura! Harusnya tadi kamu minta nomor HPnya!" seru Ino. Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil motor milik Ino. Gadis pirang itu melangkah sambil menghentakkan kaki. Kesal karena gagal modus. "Itu Sasuke, kakak kelas waktu SMP, yang pernah kamu ceritain ke aku, kan? Yang masih kamu taksir sampai sekarang?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, ia menggerutu. "Mana sempet aku mikirin gituan..."

Gadis itu menghela napas. Walaupun bicara begitu, sebenarnya diam-diam ia juga kecewa.

Ya, hari ini bukanlah pertama kalinya mereka mendengar nama Sasuke Uchiha. Mahasiswa Fakultas Teknik jurusan Teknik Arsitektur. Ia baru saja meraih penghargaan Mahasiswa Berprestasi tingkat universitas. Tahun ini adalah tahun ketiganya—setahun lebih tua di atas Sakura. Gadis itu sebenarnya sudah mengenalnya lebih dulu, jauh sebelum ia masuk ke universitas ini, yaitu ketika masih SMP. Sasuke adalah kakak kelas yang selalu Sakura perhatikan dari jauh, sekaligus merupakan laki-laki yang dapat membuatnya langsung membuang muka ketika tertangkap basah sedang memerhatikan diam-diam.

Ya, salah satu alasan Sakura memilih universitas ini adalah Sasuke—cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Memang dasar dirinya yang sulit _move on_ , gebetan sejak SMP masih saja dikejar hingga kuliah. Namun, di dunia kampus ini, perbedaan fakultas membuat jarak mereka semakin bertambah. Sakura tidak bisa lagi memerhatikan Sasuke diam-diam—bisa kebetulan ketemu di jalan saja sudah sangat beruntung. Rivalnya juga semakin bertambah, apalagi seantero kampus mengenal Sasuke Uchiha sebagai Ketua BEM universitas yang menjabat periode ini.

Dengan status besar dan sederet prestasi menyilaukan itu, tidak ada yang tidak tahu namanya. Bahkan sepertinya mahasiswa baru pun juga sudah tahu siapa itu Sasuke Uchiha dan tidak sedikit yang mendaftar di Universitas Konoha sebagai pilihan utama karena ingin mengejar pujaan hati.

Ketika sedang melamunkan masa lalu, Sakura kembali memeriksa _smartphone-_ nya lagi. Jarinya refleks menekan aplikasi _Layn_ dan layarnya langsung menampilkan profil dirinya dengan info teman baru. Di bawah tulisan _New Friends_ matanya menangkap sebuah nama yang tidak asing: Sasuke Uchiha.

_... eh? Sejak kapan...?_

"... Ino."

"Hm?" Ino menyahut, ia sibuk memasang helm.

"Kayaknya dia—Kak Sasuke—nge- _add_ akun _Layn-_ nya pakai akunku, deh..."

"DEMI APA?!"

.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**.**

Pukul 16.00 waktu setempat, sepuluh menit setelah Ino baru saja parkir motor di garasi rumahnya dan melempar tas ke sofa.

_**Ino Yamanaka:** Tadi cowoknya ganteng beneran masa!_

_**Tenten:** Iya? Siapa?!_

_**Sakura Haruno:** Itu lho, ketua BEM kampus. Sasuke Uchiha._

_**Tenten:** OH. IYA. TAU._

_**Tenten:** Yah ... aku udah pulang sih._

Di tempat yang berbeda, Sakura dan Ino tertawa bersamaan. Sakura hanya mesem-mesem, sedangkan Ino sibuk mengutuki Sakura karena dimodusin sama Ketua BEM. Namun, mereka sepakat untuk tidak membocorkan hal itu ke grup kelas.

_**Kiba Inuzuka:** Emangnya kenapa kalau lu masih di sana, Ten?_

_**Tenten:** Mau ikutan ketemu Ketua BEM atuh, Ba. Hehe._

_**Kiba Inuzuka:** -_- Gantengan juga gue._

_**Tenten:** ^ Siapa, ya? Nggak kenal._

**.**

* * *

**OMAKE (2)**

**.**

Pukul 16.00 waktu setempat, kantin Fakultas Teknik. Dua orang laki-laki yang tadi bertemu Sakura dan Ino masih berada di sana. Salah satunya sudah pulang duluan―Shikamaru Nara. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di salah satu meja sambil memakan es krim _vanilla_ yang tadi mereka pesan dalam rangka syukuran Naruto Uzumaki yang baru bikin akun _Nistagram_ setelah kudet (kurang _update_ — _red_ ) selama dua tahun.

"Eh, gila. Tadi itu yang rambut _pink_ beneran Sakura yang udah lu taksir dari SMP? Yang gue suruh nekat, tapi lu masih aja ragu?"

"... hn." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas karena paling tidak suka jika topik cewek-yang-disukai diangkat oleh teman sekelasnya itu. Laki-laki itu segera menyibukkan diri dengan es krimnya.

Tapi bukan Naruto kalau tidak suka menginterupsi orang lain demi memenuhi rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Cakep beneran lho! Lu belum ambil langkah, kan? Gue cari ID _Layn-_ nya, ah!" Naruto berseru girang. Ia segera meraih _smartphone_. "Anak FIB, ya? Gampang itu mah, gue kenal deket sama dekannya malah, Pak Jiraiya."

Sasuke melirik sedikit, lalu kembali menekuni es krim miliknya. "Telat. Gue udah dapet duluan."

"HAH?! KAPAN? CEPET AMAT!"

"Tadi _add_ sendiri pakai akun dia."

"... nekat sih nekat, tapi otak lu agak kriminal juga, ya."

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
> #hbdriMASO2k17 #riMASO2k17 #HBDRicchi #HBDRicchukupMASO #HBDRicchukupLelah #HBDRicchicak YEEEYY! /HEH
> 
> Sebelumnya aku mau sungkem dulu. *sungkem* Ini teh hadiah yang super-dupet-telat-sekali-bingitz-banget-binggooo. :") Telat dua bulan—yah, sebenarnya ini bagian dari rencana kok. /GA
> 
> Dan hadiah yang tertunda 2 bulan ini (literally 2 bulan lol) ternyata bisa selesai dalam ... 2 jam. /dibuang/
> 
> As always aku membawakan SasuSaku yang Rima demenin, dengan judul yang agak alay (oke aku ngaku). Dan aku nggak bisa romens beneran, pasti nyerempet komedi. DAN DAN DAN- kayaknya momen Sakura sama Sasukenya kurang, ya... Maafkeun. Semoga suka yaaa. Udah gaje, telat banget pula. x"D
> 
> Last, semoga menghibur!


End file.
